


So many Tears throughout The years

by GoNEF



Series: I just want to make it with You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alpha Ichinose Guren, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Hyakuya Mikaela, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Shinya, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags as I go, Mpreg, Parent Hiiragi Shinya, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Top Eren Yeager, Top Guren, Top Hyakuya Yuuichirou, cross dressing Shinya, minor guren/mahiru, overprotective Guren, stripper Shinya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Guren left Shinya after a one night stand not realizing he was leaving behind more than a broken-hearted man.





	1. All the love you lost

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ... ummm ... here's a new story that won't leave me alone !!! But don't worry guys I will be updating my other stories from here on out so yeah ^^

Guren stared into Mahiru’s eyes, the lavender beauty smiled as she hugged her fiancée’s arm as her father explain to them everything that was going to happen once Guren took control of the pack and what was expected from him.

Try as he might he could not get the images of his mate, his true mate, crying his eyes out as the prime alpha remembered all the awful things he said to him. He could never erase the image of his mate and the heart broken look he gave Guren when the prime alpha told him how he hated him and that he was only using him for a good fuck and that was all he was good for. How, he used him to get Mahiru jealous and that no one will ever love him because he was nothing but a slut who spread his legs easily.

Guren could hear his heart breaking, his wolf howling in pain as those beautiful oceanic eyes, that were full of life became a dull shade of blue, losing the joy, kindness, and fighting spirit that attracted Guren to him in the first place.

Guren felt his soul crushing as he listened to his mate cry his heart out as he stayed outside the door listening to his cries as he sobbed and tried to calm himself before he had a panic attack.

Taking a deep breath he tried to pay attention to both Mahiru and Tenri discuss the wedding and how they could not wait to have little pups running around, sadly the only thing going through his head is Shinya and images of him carrying their future pups. The ones that would be a mixture of him and Shinya, of course they would look more like Shinya then him. Shinya was the beautiful one out of the two.

“Guren?” the prime alpha snapped out of whatever fantasies he was having by the omega’s voice.

“What?” he asked.

Mahiru tried not to look disappointed, she wasn’t stupid she knew what or who Guren was thinking about, however, she would not let any of that get to her.

“I said what do you think of a winter wonderland wedding?”

Guren released a breath of air that he didn’t even realized he was holding as she said winter, if she said fall he wasn’t sure what he would have said or did if she said she wanted a fall wedding.

“Yeah sure,” he said trying-not really-to act like he cared but in reality, he didn’t, the only thing that he was focusing on was Shinya and if he was okay who was he kidding Shinya was far from alright.

Mahiru tried hard not to look annoyed-she refused to look upset-and just smiled at Guren before she continued her conversation with her dad.

Taking a deep breath Guren tried to focus on both Mahiru and Tenri as they continued to talk about the pack, Guren’s status as a prime alpha, and everything else that he could honestly careless about. He couldn’t help but wonder what Shinya was doing and if he was okay.

_“Shinya please be okay,”_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shinya was far from okay, he was staring at the doctor hoping that what she said was wrong.

“Umm, I’m sorry but can you repeat that,”

The doctor smiled at him before she repeated what she told him a few minutes ago,

“I said that you are pregnant Mr. Hiiragi, with triplets, congratulations,” she said once again with a soft smile as she began to write some things on her clipboard and began to talk to him, sadly Shinya wasn’t listening, he was too busy thinking of what he was going to do, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be a father to one baby let alone _three._

To make things worse he knew exactly who the father was, if he found out then who knows what he’ll do. Shinya’s face became a deadly white as he realized that if Guren found out…he didn’t even want to think about what Guren would do if he learn that Shinya was pregnant with his kid, well kids but still who knows what the prime alpha would do.

He made it no secret what Shinya was good for when he decided to rip his heart out and stomp on it and made it clear that he was nothing more than a hole to fuck.

These were one of the few reasons why he couldn’t be a parent. Another reason was because Tenri cut him off. He completely disown him once he learned that he and Guren were together and Guren wanted to be with Mahiru.

He was hoping that Guren would stand up for him, at least tell his stepfather that he should still stay, sadly Guren made it perfectly clear that he was not wanted.

“Mr. Hiiragi?”

Shinya was snapped out of his thoughts as the doctor waved her hand in front of him.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said are you okay?”

No he wasn’t, he was far from okay, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t be a parent. He had to get rid of them, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t raise pups on his own, especially if one of them became a prime alpha. If that were to happen he wasn’t sure what he would do since Guren was one of the few prime alphas in the world and if he had a kid that was prime everyone would know it was Guren’s.

Making up his mind he took a deep breath and looked at the doctor.

“No I am not okay, can I schedule an appointment for an abortion?”

The doctor looked at him for a second before she gave him another smile.

“Of course, you can, you’re still a few weeks pregnant so you can have one, I’ll schedule one for next week at 9:00?”

“Yeah that’ll be okay,”

The doctor wrote a few things before giving him his slip reminding him when he needed to come back for his appointment.

He thanked the doctor before he headed out of the hospital. Once he stepped outside he took some much needed air that he was desperately inhaling in his lungs.

Pregnant, with triplets. He didn’t want to get rid of them, but he had to, if he didn’t who knows what would happen, Tenri would kill him and he did not want to know what Guren would do if he found out the truth.

He had to do this, taking a deep breath he headed back to the shelter since Tenri kicked him out of the house.

He couldn’t bring babies into this life, not the one he was currently living, he had to do it. For their sake.

After arriving at the shelter he went to his room and laid down on the bed.

“I’m sorry babies, I can’t do this; as much as I want to have you I can’t,” he wrapped his arms around his belly as he slept with dreams of three beautiful children that were a perfect combination of him and Guren.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shinya stared at the ticket in his hand, after having that dream he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t get rid of the only things that would bring joy in his life. But he knew if he stay here he was going to end up losing his children either by Guren’s hand or Tenri’s.

If he was honest he wasn’t sure which one was worse and he was not going to stick around to find out. He heard the number of his bus being announced he took another deep breath before he board it and headed to the one place he knows he’ll be safe, Shiganshina.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Guren stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his Lt. Colonel uniform; his hair was slick back instead of his usual messy locks.

 “You look good,” he turned to see his best man as well as his best friend Goshi.

“Thanks,” he grumbled as he double checked his uniform making sure that everything was straighten out.

Goshi placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s gonna be okay,”

“Tch, how do you know that?”

“I don’t, but it’s all I got,”

Goshi and Guren laughed as the two got everything they needed ready, today was the day he was going to get married.

“If it makes you feel better, Mahiru looks beautiful,”

“To the audience and everyone out there to me, she’s just average,”

“That’s cause only one person would look beautiful to you,”

“And I let him go,”

“You had no choice,”

“Yeah, I did, I just chose the easy one,”

 Goshi didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say, it was clear to him and everyone that knew Guren that he did not want to do this, that he was only do this because he was protecting Shinya. Sadly, it resulted with Guren breaking his own heart and Shinya leaving.

When Guren found out it took everything and by that he meant it took all his friends stopping him from doing something stupid, like going to go and find him leaving behind Mahiru and an angry Tenri.

Just because Guren couldn’t find him didn’t mean anyone else could; Goshi and the rest of his friends went in search for him, unfortunately they couldn’t find him. Nine months have passed by and they couldn’t find a trace of Shinya. It crushed Guren when they gave up searching for him, he didn’t blame them but he was still mad and worried.

Mad because Shinya was cut off from Tenri because he didn’t want him near Guren or worse for the paparazzi finding out the truth about him and Guren and he left with no money or personal items since Tenri kicked him out of the house with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Which made him filled with worry, what if he got hurt, what if he was in trouble and needed Guren to help him out? He was worried he needed to know if he was okay that he was eating and taken care of. He wanted to check on him and be sure that he was at least happy. He was deep in thought that he didn’t realize that Jujo came in nor did he realized that she and Goshi were talking about the wedding and that there was still no trace of Shinya. Jujo told Goshi that the wedding was starting and Guren had to be at the alter.

“Guren are you ready?”   

“For my life to be over? Yeah, I am,”

Jujo didn’t say anything instead she just offered an encouraging smile letting him know that she was there for him if she needed him.

Guren took a deep breath as he followed Jujo and Goshi to the alter, getting ready to marry Mahiru.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shinya stared at the three babies in their little cribs. It was a long nine months but it was worth it. He gave birth to two beautiful boys and one beautiful girl.

He prayed to every God out there that none of his babies were prime alphas but looking at Eren and Yuu he already knew that they were prime alphas. His little Zoe on the other hand was going to be an omega, he could easily see that due to her size.

Still it was worth it, they were worth it. He smiled lovingly at them, it was a pain delivering them but they were worth every second of agonizing pain.

“I promise babies, nothing will ever hurt you I’ll protect you with my life this I promise,”

The family of four decided to rest for a little after all they had a long day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Guren stared at the moon, despite it being his wedding reception he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Like he was missing an important moment in his life, he could hear his wolf howling and begging to find his mate, why he didn’t know, what he did know is that he needed to find him because if there was one thing he knew is this, he made a huge mistake and he needed to fine Shinya to correct all his mistakes.

“I’ll fine you Shinya I don’t know where you are at and I don’t care how long it takes but I will fine you,”


	2. All the walls you've been in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

**Shiganshina**

Shinya stared at the giant city that he used to live in, the place where his family originally came from. He was home.

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the one place he knew would never turn him down, hell it even offered him a home when his parents died. He was originally going to live there but due to Tenri and his demands Shinya had to go and live with the Haiiragi family.

After a few minutes or so of walking he finally reached his destination. Looking up at the sign he couldn’t help but smile as he saw that it hasn’t changed a bit.

“La Murte,” he whispered softly. An odd name for a club but he had to admit it was definitely a good club where strippers, prostitutes, and hosts made some good money. Smiling he entered the building hoping that the Smiths were still running the place.

Once he was inside he looked for Erwin, after a few minutes of searching he finally spotted his friend at the bar talking to a tall red head and a guy with purple hair. His smile grew when he realized who they were.

The guy with purple hair noticed him first and smiled when he spotted Shinya.

“No way, if it isn’t Shinya,” both the red head and Erwin stopped their talking as they turned and saw their old friend walking towards them.

“Shinya!” the two men shouted happily.

“Hey Crowley, Freed, Erwin,” he greeted his three friends. As they each pulled him in a hug.

“What brings you here?” Erwin asked his friend who looked happy but also smelled off. Something was wrong and Erwin wanted to know what it was.

“Umm…can we talk somewhere in private, there’s a lot I need to tell you guys, like a lot,”

The three friends looked at one another before nodding their heads.

“Let’s head to my office, we can talk in private there,”

Shinya took a deep breath, he knew this was going to be a long talk and he prayed that neither of his friends would go and kill Guren. Still he knew that everything would work out in the end. He was home, he was safe, and more importantly he was away from the Hiiragi family and their mess.

**Shiganshina**

**15 years later**

“Daddy!” Guren turned to see his daughter, Shinoa running up to him. 15 years have passed since he and Mahiru have started a life together, five years ago, she gave birth to their daughter Shinoa and while Guren loved her to pieces he couldn’t help but feel…disappointed, Shinoa should’ve been his and Shinya’s, she should have Shinya’s blue eyes and silver blond hair, mixed in with his personality sadly that was just wishful thinking.

Still just because she wasn’t Shinya’s didn’t mean he loved her any less. Hell he would do anything to protect her especially from her grandfather.

No one could deny that she was Mahiru’s she was the spitting image of her mixed with Guren’s personality was the perfect combination of him and Mahiru. Sadly, Shinoa turned out to be an omega which pissed off Tenri since the man wanted a prime male alpha as his first grandchild, still he and Mahiru loved Shinoa more than anything in the world which is why they both decided to move to another city. Away from Tenri and his annoying ass.

“What is it sweetie?” he asked as he bend down and picked her up.

“Look what I got,” Shinoa showed him the flowers that she gathered outside their new home.

“They look beautiful little angel,”

Shinoa couldn’t help but giggled as she and her daddy shared an Eskimo kiss, something Guren wished he and Shinoa never grew tired of.

“Shinoa, Guren,” the two turned to see Mahiru entering the dining room with a box full of photo frames as well as some figurines that she wanted to place on the shelf.

“Do you need help mama?” Shinoa asked as Guren placed her down on the ground.

“No thank you sweetie, I just wanted to see where you two were and now that I found you I wanted to speak to your father,”

“What about?” he asked indifferently, being married for 15 years and having a kid still hasn’t change Guren’s feeling about Mahiru no matter what she or anyone said he couldn’t fall in love with her since he already gave his heart away to someone he has been unable to fine.

Yes, even after 15 years Guren still love Shinya and was still looking for him.

“Shinoa go to your room and make sure that everything is unpack and in its place,”

Shinoa looked at her mommy before she looked at her daddy who just offered her a soft smile,

“Go on sweetie, mama and I need to talk,”

She nodded her head as she headed for her room.

Once she was away from the parents their smiles turned into matching frowns.

“What is it now?”

“We are going to need to find a baby-sitter for Shinoa, I’m going back to modeling and I know that you’re going to continue running your father’s company and well, since both of us our going be busy someone needs to watch over Shinoa,”

“I can always take her to work with me-“

“So, that Hanji can find reasons to experiment on her?”

“She wasn’t going to do it, the two were playing mad scientist-“

“She told Shinoa that if she drank that juice she would develop mutant powers,”

“As a joke-“

“I am pretty sure she was being serious,”

Guren took a deep breath, he did not want nor need to argue with her.

“Alright, I’ll see if we can find a baby sitter,”

Mahiru nodded her head as she grabbed some photo frames on the shelves.

“Make sure it is a good one, the last one we hired was a bit on the wild side,”

“Hanji is not, never mind,” he did not want to fight with her even though he wanted to defend his friend but he did not want to fight at least not today. Shinoa did not needed to hear her parents screaming at the top of their lungs so early in the day.

“Is that all or do you need anything else?”

Mahiru looked at him, taking a deep breath she shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

Scratching his head Guren decided to head for Shinoa’s room, he wanted to spend some time with her before he stared work.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“PAPA!”

Shinya almost dropped the plate that he was carrying as he heard his daughter’s shrieking voice.

“Papa,” he turned and saw his little blond angel running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes sweetie?” he asked as she stopped in front of him, he saw her jumping up and down on the tip of her toes.

“Guess what?”

“What,” he asked as he set the plate of food down at the table.

“I got the internship!” she squealed in excitement.

“What? Really? That is amazing,” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

“Congratulations princess,”

“Thanks papa,” she pulled back and gave him the brightest smile he’s ever seen, he tried hard not to let his smile fall, it’s been a long time since he’s seen a smile on any of his children’s faces, it hurt to see the constant worried expression on each of his babies faces because they couldn’t find ways to help their papa.

Despite Shinya telling them they didn’t have to worry, that he made enough of money to support them, they wanted to help him. Neither of his kids especially his sons like his job. They were never comfortable with it, did they understood why he was doing it, yes they did and it just made them work harder in school as well as fine jobs as soon as possible.

Eren found a job in modeling, Kyojin an unknown modeling place that was becoming a huge success thanks to Eren not to mention he was also dating some famous singer, Levi was his name, not only was he a model but also a song writer, he was really good at it and would occasionally write songs for his boyfriend’s band as well as other bands.

Eren was good as a model but Shinya made sure that his son still got his education something Mr. Hoover, the owner of the place agreed especially since his son was also working for Kyojin and was the same age as Eren. The same went with the songwriting business. Levi’s aunt Hanji assured him that both boys always take a break and are always relaxed and not over stressed.

Yuuichiro was really good at sports as well as photography, he was currently training to be a part of Shiganshina’s soccer team as their striker as well as taking pictures at Kyojin whenever he had the chance which was every other weekend.

Not only did he play soccer he also did MMA fighting and basketball during the spring. Of course, Yuu always tried hard to balance his time on the soccer team as well as school and his family as well as dating one of Eren’s fellow models.

Zoe was the brains in their little family, while Eren was the creative one, Yuuichiro was the athletic one, Zoe was the one who always had her nose in a book. She always wanted to work as either a scientist or something in business which is why she applied for an internship at some new business that was opening up in Shiganshina. Rumor had it that it was a big business that had over 10 different locations and was very successful.

Still, knowing that his baby got a paid internship brought joy to his life. All three of his children were happy and were making names for themselves that was more than he could ever ask for.

“Now why don’t you get your brothers and tell them that dinner is ready,”

“I will,” she ran upstairs to their shared bedroom, he may have enough money to support his family but unfortunately, they can only afford a small three-bedroom apartment with Eren and Yuu sharing a room and Zoey and him having their own rooms. The boys didn’t mind sharing their room together, as long as they had a roof over their head and food on the table they were okay with it.

Zoey knocked on the door to the boys’ room, a small come in came from the other side. Opening the door Zoey let the boys know that it was time to eat.   

The siblings came downstairs and gathered around the table ready to enjoy a meal made by their papa.

The small family sat together and ate their food as well as talked about their day, Zoey told the boys about her internship which they congratulated her on, Eren told them about he was going to be in Marietta’s and Krul’s, who were famous designers, fashion show and Yuu told them that there was a game between the Scouts and the Garrison’s this Friday. Everyone promised to be there just like they promised Eren they would be there for his fashion show which was on Saturday.

Shinya asked them if they wanted to go to the park for a little while and just spent time together.

They said yes as they finished eating and clean the kitchen.

Eren asked if Levi, Mika, and Kouij could come, Shinya said it was fine getting a bunch of thank you’s from his kids.

Shinya couldn’t help but smile fondly.

15 years ago, he gave birth to the most beautiful babies in the world, raising them wasn’t easy but he had his friends Erwin, Armin, Fried, Crowley, and Krul with him. Erwin even got him a job at La Murte which he’ll admit paid nicely but most of his money went to paying for the kids’ tuition at Seraph High which was the only school for supernatural creatures as well as the only school with a Prime Alpha teacher i.e. Crowley, who could help Eren and Yuu whenever they went into their runts or the full moon. It also had the best science programs for Zoey and a great Art and Athletic department for the boys.

The school was pricy but if it meant that his babies got a better future than he was more than happy to pay for it.

After they finished eating Shinya and the kids decided to headed to the park where they spend the time playing soccer with Levi, Mika, and Kouji joined them and the seven of them played a few rounds of soccer before it was time for them to head on home.

Shinya dropped his kids off their home he headed for work.

Eren, Yuu, and Zoey watch their papa drive off to La Murte.

“I hate when he goes there,” Eren said as he headed for the door with Yuu and Zoey following behind.

“I understand why he has to do it but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Yuu said as he entered the house.

“Guys don’t worry, soon we will be able to afford a nicer home, a better car, and papa will never have to work there again, I mean I’m grateful for uncle Erwin and everything he’s done for us but papa,”

“Papa shouldn’t be working there, not after what happened,” Eren said as he grabbed three cups and pour them with water, juice, and milk and handed them to his siblings. Zoey’s soft face turned into one filled with anger and disappointment.

“We all know why he’s still there,”

Yuu and Eren’s faces matched the same expression their sister had.

“Because it’s the only place that good for nothing sperm donor will ever come or find us,”

The three were silent for a moment before Eren decided to break the silence,

“We shouldn’t be so upset you guys, we just have to put up with this for one more year and then papa can quit that place and our lives can be better than they are now,” Eren said trying to bring a smile to his siblings.

Said siblings smiled a little, knowing that their brother was right; soon they wouldn’t have to worry about money or their dad working at La Murte.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Guren glared at Goshi who had the biggest smile on his face. Goshi came by unexpected and had the most ridiculous idea.

“No,”

“Oh, come on Guren, when’s the last time you and I did something crazy and fun?”

“When I agreed to get high with you and Shinya was pissed he made me sleep on the couch,” Guren answered with no hesitation.

“Okay, but that was like what? 15 years ago?”

“Goshi, I have a meeting tomorrow, Hanji hired a new intern that I have to interview tomorrow and I have to fine Shinoa a new baby sitter, not to mention that Mahiru is going back to work tomorrow and I need to fine Shinoa a new baby sitter,”

“You already said that,”

“I know but it’s the only thing I am worry about,”

“I understand Guren, but you need to unwind,”

“And going to this strip club will help me ‘unwind’”

“Yeah, from what I heard La Murte is the best club there is, especially their dancer the Silver Tiger,”

“The Silver Tiger?”

“Yep, now why don’t we just go there?”

“No, I need to sleep,”

Goshi looked at his friend before he bumped his shoulder.

“Come on Guren, it’s my last week as a free man and-“

“You do realize that La Murte is a club for LGBTQIA people, right?”

“Yes, I do, need I remind you that I’m pansexual?”

Guren took a deep breath before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I must be crazy for agreeing with this,”

“Yes,” he fist pup as he grabbed Guren’s hand and dragged him to the club.

“Mahiru-“

“She’ll never know, you’re gonna have a fun time at the club,” he said as he dragged Guren to the car.

“Or I’m gonna have a worst time,” he grumbled as Goshi drove to the club.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shinya stared at his costume, the [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/61/b9/d5/61b9d59aa7f7547c8e0b19b56b4c3b08.jpg) fit him perfectly and brought out all of his best features, he won’t lie but he love how Crowley knew what colors looked good on him and what types of dresses, pants, linger he needed to wear in order to seduce all the men out there and get more of their money.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his make-up and made sure that his hair was perfect and that his outfit was perfect after making sure that everything was perfect he headed for backstage waiting for his name to be called.

“And now ladies and gentlemen La Murte is proud to present it’s precious jewel, THE SILVER TIGER!” after hearing Freed’s announcement Shinya took a deep breath and took his position as the curtain began to raise off the ground.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Guren heard the silver hair man announced the Silver Tiger he watched as the curtain raised he watched the man known as the Silver Tiger appeared he grabbed his drink and drank some as he turned his attention to the stage, which was a big mistake, as soon as his eyes landed on the figure he choke on his drink as he watched the dancer move around like a vixen. Goshi stared in shock as he watch who was the Silver Tiger.

“No way,” Goshi whispered as Guren continued to choke on his drink. After he finally caught his breath Guren watched as the most important person in his life moved around provincially on a pole.

“Shinya,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you guys think ^^  
> Follow my tumblr for news and updates for my stories: go-n-ef


	3. if we ever meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack. I am sorry for leaving you guys but I am going to try to update regularly with all my stories this time I pinky swear especially since I am going to post a new story sometime this week

Shinya stared at the crowd before him, giving them a flirty smile he began make his way to the edge of the stage, making sure to swing his hips as he took each step towards his destination.

Once he reached the end he turned to his side and drop down, he then began to move his hips up and down making sure that his ass jiggle for all the perverts to see it in all its glory. He then got up and spun around so that his back was facing the crowd.

Grabbing his scarf his right hand grabbed one end while his left grabbed the other end, making sure that it was right above his ass cheeks Shinya squat down shaking his hips a little as he rubbed it against his ass he turned to face the crowd again and walked to the nearest customer, keeping his eyes close so that he wouldn’t see their face he wrapped his scarf around their neck before he lifted himself up, making sure that the sick pervert got a good look at his cleavage before continuing with the rest of his routine.

The wolf in him was growling as he watched his mate showing his body off to these perverted pigs. Guren tried to not go to the man that Shinya wrapped his scarf around and show his cleavage. Okay Goshi had to stop him and even then he almost failed, the only that stopped him was Goshi informing that if he did anything Shinya would most likely run for him the minute he saw him.

He was beginning to regret his choice as he watch Shinya sit on some pervert’s lap. He watched as he lifted the man’s chin and lean close to him Guren saw red when he saw the stroking Shinya’s arm before he lean and placed a kiss on _his_ mates lips Shinya didn’t stop him, in fact everyone near him could hear him growl as Shinya grind against the man’s lap, but what really made him snap was watching that disgusting man shove his dirty hands in Shinya’s pants, squeezing his ass cheeks.

Not giving Goshi the chance to stop him Guren stood up and walked over to Shinya and the man.

Shinya hated having men touch him but if it meant having more money he would allow them to only touch his ass and only his ass.

He grabbed the man’s hand and pulled them out of his pants as he stroke his cheeks, the man smirk at him as he ran his thumbs through Shinya’s expose skin; before the sliver hair man could do anything he was pulled from the man’s lap, Shinya yelp as he was pushed to the side looking up he saw someone beating up one of the clients.

“What the hell!”

Shinya immediately called for security as he watched two strong men coming to his aid, each man grab the man that started the fight; they tried to pull him off their customer but they couldn’t, the man was refusing to let go of the customer.

Getting annoyed Shinya grabbed the man by the neck and tried to pull him off it wasn’t until the man himself turned around and pushed the omega.

Shinya landed hard on the floor it wasn’t until he heard a gasping sound that Shinya looked at the man who dare lay his hands on him. He glared at the man but his glare dropped when he saw who the man was.

“No,” he whispered as he saw the last person he expected to see here.

“Shinya,” Guren whispered softly as he stared in shock at his beautiful mate laying on the ground looking at him with fear something Guren never wanted to see in his face.

Shinya continued to stare at the alpha before him, it wasn’t until he whispered his name that it finally draw to him that Guren was actually here, not giving him the chance to ask or say anything else Shinya scramble to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the back room.

“Shinya wait-“ someone grabbed Guren by the shoulder and turned him around. Standing before him was an alpha and not just any alpha a prime one. He stood before Guren glaring at him.

“Leave,” Guren stared at the red head alpha, he growled at him, before he could respond a familiar scent caught his attention and Guren felt like his life got a whole lot shittier.

“Guren,”

The prime alpha turned to see the one person he prayed he never had to see again. Standing before him was none other than Shinya’s cousin the man who had full custody of Shinya or would have it wasn’t for Tenri who informed the blond that Shinya would be coming with him since the omega’s parents entrusted him with Shinya after they passed away.

However, now that the Haragi family disowned Shinya the blond was the one in charge of the omega.

“Erwin,”

“I believe you and I have some things to talk about starting with, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I came with a friend and the two of us just wanted to have a good time,”

“By beating up one of my clients?”

Guren growled at the blond man, before he could say anything Goshi ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I am terribly sorry for what just happened sir I swear my friend here is just a-“

“Leave, and never come back,”

Both the alpha and beta stared at the blond, Guren of course wanted to tell the man that he was not leaving not until he talked to Shinya, however before the words could leave his mouth Erwin spoke,

“If you don’t I will call both your wife and father in law and I am pretty sure neither will be thrilled to know that you are here,”

Erwin then turned his attention to Goshi,

“I am also certain that your fiancé will not be happy to hear about this either am I right?”

Both men glared at the club owner as he stared them down daring one of them to make a move.

“Let’s go Goshi,” was all Guren said as he turned his back to Erwin, the beta followed close behind.

Once Crowley and Erwin knew he was gone the two headed to the back where they knew Shinya was.

Shinya was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down but he couldn’t, how could he when the man that he has not seen for the past 15 years was in the same room as he was? Okay he wasn’t at the moment but that was beside the point, the point was that Guren was now staying in the same city as him if he had to guess he was here for Goshi’s wedding.

At least he hope that was the reason as to why he was here.

“Shinya,”

The omega stopped pacing when his friends called to him.

Turning his attention to the two alphas Shinya felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders as he ran into their arms and cried his heart out.

Neither Crowley nor Erwin said anything they just held onto the omega as he cried his heart out at the sight of the man who broke him into tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but please leave a review and tell me what you think ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: go-n-ef for news on upcoming stories and updates ^^


End file.
